


Hey Dean did you know I wanted to become a sex therapist

by cassiipapi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, M/M, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiipapi/pseuds/cassiipapi
Summary: Castiel tells Dean what he would've been if it wasn't for his parents (you read the title (also the title is long ik))
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Hey Dean did you know I wanted to become a sex therapist

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm back and I'm into supernatural but will finish my other titles also fun fact it is really hard making fanfics with dyslexia without making one spelling mistake

"Did you know I wanted to be a sex therapist when I was 14" Castiel said out of the blue on a Sunday morning, and there was no context behind it of what he said but dean didn't ask why he had said it since Castiel just randomly say facts about him often that never cease to amuse dean in someway this was no exception. 

"What stopped you from becoming one" Dean asked because he was curious he never really thought or pictured Castiel being a sex therapist or a dominatrix but now picturing it was kinda hot.

"My parents, but they didn't know till I was older at 17 or 16 if I remember correctly my mom went through my phone after she somehow got my phone pass code when my sleep schedule was a mess and I woke up at 11 am and going to sleep at 7 to 8 am and went through my search history which I trust no one to go through fully even now well maybe except for you, you can somewhat go through my phone I trust you enough but anyways she showed my dad and they both saw how to become a sex therapist, how to become a sex offend-" Dean interrupted Castiel with a laugh burst of laughter.

"Wait how to become a sex offender? Am I dating a sex offender?" Castiel glared hard at Dean kinda offended at Dean accusations that didn't really feel like a joke

"No-" Castiel stopped himself to not get angry "I'm very certain I would either be in jail or on the run from the cops not sitting here talking to you but since you're wondering it was because that was what popped up when I put how to become sex therapist so I clicked it I was very curious and they saw different kinds of kinky websites and different kinds of kinks and sex toys and they saw a lot of porn straight, lesbian and gay and hentai they woke me up and questioned about my search history I assume it was mostly the sex offender part so I had explained to them i wanted to become a sex therapist and they instantly bashed that idea from my head telling me shit like 'you're gonna become an actual sex offender' 'we wont pay for your college funds if you do and we know you aren't getting a free ride for the colleges you want to go to' etc etc and they constantly reminded me to not become a sex therapist" Castiel at that point became pink from anger and embarrassment because he got his dreams crushed by his parents.

"Awe poor baby at least you're semi happy with what you're doing now unless you're fully happy" Dean said as he held Castiel in his arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek and Castiel covered the cheek Dean kissed with his and turned red.

"Dean that is so sweet of you and I am happy with this life living with you but I can still do research about kinks and toys again because thinking of that just made me want to try things with you like canes and handcuffs or a vibrator or try out kinks breathe play or impact play or we can use leather collars oh I'm rambling about sex like I'm 17 years old again but I'm 25 years old" and Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and kissed it 

"I would love to try some of the info you know about sex"

**Author's Note:**

> idk if I should either make a series out of this or try to write porn/smut I might just make a series of Castiel telling Dean fun facts about sex or sex toys or kinks since Ive been doing research on sex toys and kinks recently


End file.
